


Klaus Hargreeves Art

by Emoryems



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoryems/pseuds/Emoryems
Summary: Various paintings and drawings of Klaus. I started painting (and then drawing) portraits of him, and now it seems I can't stop!
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my little art-dump - I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! These are on my (one of my heh) tumblr already, but I wanted to keep them here, too (https://klausonacracker.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I only started my portrait-painting journey a few months ago; while I am all for constructive criticism, please be kind. 
> 
> More than anything, I wanted to give back to this fandom, where I have found such amazing works of art (written, drawn, everything) to enjoy myself. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watercolor and ink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First try at coloured pencils. Klaus' look at Allison in his scene is so Soft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing out coloured pencils with my favourite fall make-up trend. I figured Klaus would approve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like crying looking at the reference photos for this. Also, I have a new appreciation for how terrible the lighting in this show can be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to try for angry & powerful Klaus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first completed digital painting -- what a different experience to conventional mediums! But lots of fun. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
